


Learn to Trust Again [TTS]

by angelbunn



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Healing, Not Shippy, Other, Piano, Platonic Relationships, Post-Betrayal, Sibling Bonding, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbunn/pseuds/angelbunn
Summary: Quirin has left Corona under mysterious circumstances. The black rocks have begun their return and Rapunzel can feel Cass on the horizon. Hoping to find a solution, Rapunzel pays a visit to Old Corona to see if one alchemist has the answer. Instead, he has a melody.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	Learn to Trust Again [TTS]

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Please listen to The Piano Duet from The Corpse Bride while reading!
> 
> 2\. Was going to be titled "I like your enthusiasm" but it sounded like a porno and these two are best as siblings.
> 
> 3\. I hadn't proof read this till I saw how many reads it was getting and found some errors. Cleared those up! Thank you for the reads :)

Rapunzel slowed her pace as the small village came into sight, allowing slack on Max's reins to slow him to a steady trot. Faint smells of autumn rain encompassed the blondes' senses, the scent calming her nerves ever so slightly. A home came into view and Rapunzel felt ever so impressed at how quickly it had been rebuilt. The trees at front had been replanted, their branches showing signs of fruit just in time for the fall harvest. A quaint stone path had been put in, leading to the new house. It looked fairly similar to the one that prior stood in its place, yet Rapunzel could pick out tiny details that had been added since the destruction that had unfolded so long ago.   
"Alright Max, your trip ends here." Rapunzel smiled, handing him an apple before sliding off the saddle. She felt the chill of the stones beneath her feet, yet relished in the freedom to experience Corona at its most colorful.   
As the princess trailed along the path, memories flooded her mind like a hot ocean wave. The urge to let out a sigh of grief was the least she had to suppress. Rapunzel felt her normally natural smile fade into a slight frown. Gently she climbed up the small set of stairs before knocking on the large oak door. When no one had answered her back, she knocked again and called out,

"Varian? Are you home?"

=¤=¤=¤=¤=

He honestly should have known by now. It didn't surprise Varian, but it certainly did upset him. Following the post-New Saporia events that took place in Corona many months ago, Varian had believed his father understood how deep his fears ran. Now sure, he certainly didn't tell his father about the endless number of night terrors he experienced after the amber incased the closest thing Varian had left of family, but he believed it was progress.   
So to wake up one morning with nothing but a note on the dining room table asking Varian to ensure the crops of Old Corona didn't wither, made him feel quite on edge. With a sigh, the teen pulled himself together, let himself fall apart at the seams for approximately fifteen minutes, and then took his remnants and haphazardly stitched them together before the sun had even risen. Fear instilled itself into Varian, and it would take, by his calculations, roughly fifteen years before the teen could begin to feel safe around anyone. A loving nudge pulled him from his thoughts. Ruddiger chirped, symbolizing the raccoon was hungry. With a faint smile on his face, Varian went to the food store and gladly pulled out some apples for his friend.   
Along with renovating the home, Quirin had purchased some things to make the home have a warmer environment. While it wasn't much, he believed the best addition of all had been a piano. Varian wouldn't admit it aloud, but he found the instrument fascinating. At night when he wasn't busy with a new experiment or venturing with the Princess, Varian spent his time recording data on the piano and soon began writing his own melodies.   
With somber, Varian turned to the piano just in the other room. Sighing, he decided that it would be better to avoid setting the village on fire with another experiment and play the piano instead. As the teen sat at the large instrument he began to play a few notes and soon felt the world around him fade into nothing but a hum. 

=¤=¤=¤=¤=

"I'm beginning to worry, Pascal. I swear I saw movement inside, yet no one is coming." A chirp from the chameleon affirmed her words. The Princess weakly fought to repress her worry for her young friend, however dozens of scenarios ranging from angry Coronians to giant man-eating birds attacking the home made her heart beat rise. Ever since Cass, Rapunzel found it increasingly difficult to keep her anxiety at bay. She never said her fears were logical, however.   
Now, with the urge to get inside and see if her friend was truly safe, fresh in her conscious, Rapunzel began to strategize a myriad of ways to enter the home. However, the train of thought came to a screeching halt when she realized the front door was unlocked. "Hehe....I am really over thinking things huh, Pascal?" Sad chirp. With a creak, Rapunzel nudged the door open and peaked inside. No sign of Quirin or Varian, however the princess was met with an enchanting melody.

=¤=¤=¤=¤=

The tune was hypnotic in a way. It conveyed every emotion pulsing through his veins and out into each note. It was therapeutic; something Varian needed very much. Closing his eyes, the boy began to strike the keys one by one, a tune humming through the air. Quietly, Rapunzel peered in, observing the small teen delicately press each note. She felt a smile grow on her face, the melody soothing her nerves. Subtlety, the princess inched closer to Varian, a reply to his tune streaming into her thoughts. His notes were somber, feelings of grief and loneliness edging each sound. Her fingers graced the higher keys, catching the boy's eye as she began to play her response. Varian jumped in surprise as the sudden party that joined the room, a slight blush blooming across his face now that someone knew of his knack for playing the piano. Rapunzel smiled back, quietly giggling as she sat down next to Varian. Blue eyes gazed back down at the keys, his response to Rapunzel affirming his discontent. Back and forth the two communicated, an ever-present lack of all words settled into the room. Rapunzel's tempo increased greatly, a smirk gracing Varian's features at the presented challenge. The tune picked up, a duet soaring through the air as Varian and Rapunzel let their cares fade into white noise. Minutes felt like hours. A few notes stumbled and the teen let a genuine smile grace his freckled face.   
"Pardon my enthusiasm, Princess." Rapunzel giggled. "I like your enthusiasm." Varian was more than grateful they were friends again. 

=¤=¤=¤=¤=


End file.
